The Cats of Adventure Bay
Overview The Cats of Adventure Bay (also known as TCAB) is a rival group to SDC and the Canine Pack. The group is primarily made of cats although any animals in the Felidae family are welcome to join. All members of TCAB are strays and have an extreme distaste for house pets similar to the cats in the Warriors series. All members of TCAB don’t have a strong liking for humans and dogs either with most members believing that dogs and humans should be redacted for Adventure Bay. This has since become their mission statement. Founding TCAB was founded by Ireland shortly after his owners kicked him out once they stopped wanting a cat and replaced him with a dog. This sparked his hatred for humans and dogs and created the group to redact them from Adventure Bay. Sometime after the founding, the group sparked the interests of many cats and within a couple weeks they already had some members. Members Ireland Ireland is the president (or “Leader”) of the group and takes great pride in doing so. He is the original founding member and is very proud of what he has done. Skyfall Skyfall is the Deputy President of the group and rules alongside Ireland. His more or less the ‘beta kind’ and isn’t afraid to fight anyone in the group. Angel Angel is the general and commander of the group and takes responsibility for battles. She takes her job very seriously and will maul anyone who disobeys her commands. Scotland Scotland is the doctor of the group and is Ireland’s younger brother who no one wanted as a child so his parents kicked him out. Due to years of neglect, he can be very anti-social at times and isn’t the most friendly. Roosevelt Brutal, violent and self-centered, Roosevelt isn't willing to tolerate any nonsense from humans, dogs or even his pack mates. He brutally mauled Tortellini, and is a great guard cat. He will take his violence out on cats that don't support his beliefs, especially ones in lower ranks. He's quite intelligent, and is trying to teach members of TCAB to read, write and count. His personality is similar to Napoleon's ''from ''Animal Farm. Despite being named after ''Franklin Delano Roosevelt, ''he's not a very caring cat. Silas Silas is a normal member of the group, and is energetic, aggressive and more-or-less bossy. He has a strong hate for both people and canines, and even some felines. He has a rather big crush on Skyfall, but manages to keep it at bay, most times, and doesn't embarrass himself around the cat in question. Churchill Churchill is a humble cat and works as a normal member of the group. Despite him being named after Winston Churchill, his never been the leading kind and could never lead a group the way others could. Creamy TBA Unicorn Unicorn is an omega due to how her beliefs don’t match up with the rest of the group. She believes not all humans are as bad as other members say they are. She has a huge crush on Churchill. Location TCAB don’t have a set territory although they mainly reside in the forests boarding the general town area of Adventure Bay and Jake’s Mountain. Similar to the Warriors series, they have a camp. Camp TCAB’s camp is located in a large dip with many caves lining the edges. The dip can easily be gotten in and out of with a large tree in the middle that will be climbed up by Ireland when addressing the group. Code Similar to the cats in the Warriors books, TCAB has a code which is a set of guidelines members are expected to follow at all costs. #You are loyal to TCAB and TCAB only #Do not hunt on another group's territory unless told otherwise #All trespassers should be challenged #Kittens must be 6 months old in order to train #The President's word is law and should be followed at all costs Trivia *The group is heavily inspired by the Warriors series by Erin Hunter *TCAB heavily discourages house pets and will attack any house pets caught on sight *The team, despite what is said, hate and discourage the Kitten Catastrophe Crew and have attacked them multiple times Gallery Placeholder.png Silas, Kitten Maker.jpg|Temporary pic of Silas, I'll do a hand drawn one soon Category:Colfea's Chara